


All About Jimmy Page

by COSTILLAS



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSTILLAS/pseuds/COSTILLAS
Summary: 关于吉米页的一些作品干脆全部放这里了
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吉米页站街 标题来源于rammstein的Wilder wien  
> 第一人称

野葡萄酒

夜已经开始凉了，我决定暂时逃离酒吧红色紫色的灯，我头脑发胀，药和酒冲上云霄忘了我，我轻飘飘浮在云巅。  
不远处飘来乐符，围着我跳舞，像夜空的星星，我摇摇晃晃去寻找月亮。路灯下黑发的人弹着琴，琴盒里放着点硬币。  
你为什么不进去弹？我指指酒吧这样问她，她只是摇摇头，站了起来。  
一个单薄的女人，看不出年龄，黑发乱蓬蓬披在肩头。她不知从哪里摸出一根烟点上，火光微微照亮了她清瘦的胸膛，贫瘠的乳房，月亮似的白，袒露在敞开的黑色衬衣下面。  
我凑近她，莫名是葡萄酒的香味。我遇上那个婊子之前品鉴过的高级货的味道。自从黑发绿眼的男人离去，我只剩下一个空壳，再也没有品鉴酒的心情，酒只是让我短暂与他相逢的工具。  
他也是在这样一个夜晚与我相遇，黑发在风中像一团藻，他在我身下咬着唇咽下呻吟的时候那团黑发就贴着我的脖颈。  
天亮之后他走了，也带走了我身体的一部分。之后我再没遇见他，但我空荡荡的时候他总是在我身边，我知道他逃不了，我也逃不了。  
葡萄酒味的女人踩着高跟靴向我走来，哒哒的像他的心跳。我从钱包里掏出所有剩下的钱胡乱塞到她的裙底。  
我搂住她亲吻她野葡萄香的嘴唇和眼睛，绿色在黑暗中几乎是幽幽发着光，我不知道她是不是他，或者是地狱来带走我与他相见的黑猫。  
我手探入衣领抚摸她，她太瘦了，我好像能直接透过皮肤触及她的骨和血。像一架玉和月亮铸的骨骼，在灯下无暇地立着，高洁地被我玷污。  
女人推开我，从地上一张一张捡起钱和吉他一起放进琴盒，她费力地背起琴盒，示意我和她走。  
我不假思索跟上她，这时候那些酒精和化学品起了作用，或者说她本身就是一串酿酒的野葡萄，我眼前的人模糊起来，好像是她，又好像是他。  
低矮的阁楼，霉菌和精液的气味，躺在床上的人扯下黑裙和衬衫后我确认是他，我的圣女，他回来找我了，带着我的爱和他的，我身体的另一部分和感情。  
我俯身品尝，是国王的野葡萄酒，像雪化在我身下。他的骨肉是一把琴，奏出潺潺的月光和酒。他起伏的瘦削的脊背像落雪的山脉，我永远困厄的伊甸乐园。他还是像那天晚上一样，咬着唇，但酒从他的唇流进我的唇。  
我祈祷今夜我死在月光下，让野葡萄酒永远流淌。


	2. 欧珀星夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他又想起来那天晚上他们像用拥抱来驱逐黑暗的旅人，Jimmy的眼睛像淬了火的祖母绿欧珀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert plantXJimmy Page  
> 无差，偏脖特鸡

梗来自于加莱亚诺的《爱与战争的日日夜夜》  
Robert离彻底醉到失去意识还差大概三口威士忌，他起身摇摇晃晃地走向酒吧的门以示停止的决心。  
还有一步之遥，有个人挡在他面前，黑发像缠绕的藻。他醉眼朦胧去看，只能看见宝石一样闪光的绿色眼睛。  
再醒来的时候他睡在一张陌生的床上。黑发的单薄男人背对着他热咖啡。  
男人先尝了一口，再转身把杯子递给他。咖啡里没加糖或者牛奶，苦得令人发指。  
Robert咂咂舌，像第一次和漂亮女孩睡觉的中学生一样揣揣不安，他一边想着如何用礼貌的措辞告诉这个人自己没法付钱给他，一边悄悄抬眼打量：随随便便穿着黑衬衫，卷发被拢到耳后，消瘦得不像话，五官像绿眼睛小猫。  
他发现他像个小女孩一样啃指甲。  
“这里还不错，如果愿意就留下来吧。你可以叫我Jimmy。”  
他突然想起了流亡前自己曾收藏的宝石，闪着细碎各色光芒的祖母绿欧珀。  
Jimmy夜里出去，星星还闪在泛白天空的时候回家，靠在Robert身上一口一口抽烟。  
Robert偶尔去街角等他，两人抬头看星星连起来，缩成夜空的眼睛。很可惜，为什么星星不是绿色？  
情事过后他们躺在一起喘息，Jimmy去吻Robert汗津津的金发，“太阳。”他揣着小猫咪的笑细声说。  
他把烟吐到Robert脸上，被人抓住手腕，不满地咬上Robert的喉结。  
他用鼻子去吻桌子上的粉末，舒展开望着天花板，Robert不确定他是不是在和自己说话。  
“我有什么办法呀……总有一次的。”  
Robert不知道他在说什么，再看他时似乎已经睡熟，Robert给他盖被子时听见他迷迷糊糊地喊自己的名字。  
这夜Jimmy没有出去。Robert淌着月色出门，打破了珠宝店的橱窗，拿出了一串欧珀。  
第二天Jimmy醒来的时候身边是空的，床头上一串宝石压着纸条。  
他没有看那张纸条，直接撕成碎片扬到空中。  
拿起祖母绿的宝石，深色中夹杂着星星点点的彩色光。  
比在天空上，像不像黑夜的眼睛。可是太阳还在呀，哪里去找夜空呢。  
他笑着收好那串欧珀。  
Robert躲了几天到达边境，最后却因个微不足道的小错误被捕。  
手电白光照向他的一刻他想起了Jimmy射精时的眼神空白。  
殴打和招供他不陌生，半年前才以为会永别的人面部还是隐藏在帽沿阴影里，他问，这几个月你都在哪里。  
也不知道他喜不喜欢欧珀。他突然想起那个晚上。  
Robert如实招供，他和一个黑发男人在一起，住在他的小屋子里。  
他们从他口袋里找出那张照片，黑发男人赤裸着躺在床上，黑发藻般缠绕。  
那人突然怒火中烧，骂了句叛徒婊子，很气愤地推倒了桌子。  
Robert突然明白Jimmy是一个陷阱，专门抓捕他这样的人。  
他又想起来那天晚上他们像用拥抱来驱逐黑暗的旅人，Jimmy的眼睛像淬了火的祖母绿欧珀。  
“我有什么办法呀……”


	3. 半

“等一下，”页出门前抽出花瓶中凋谢的花儿，几支洋桔梗和一支玫瑰，“留下吧。”  
我没有问为什么要留下枯色的花，他将花放在餐桌上。  
我拿剪刀剔除玫瑰的刺，现在刀刃上有我的血，还有了玫瑰的血。  
出门前我给他一个亲吻，他脸侧银白色的发丝是洋桔梗的花瓣。  
夜晚他躺下前关掉灯，我俯身又去吻他，老人的身体是接近于婴儿的柔软，齿列间有烟草味。他有干硬发皱的手指亲吻我的伤痕。  
半夜他开始咳嗽，刺痛在我的肺叶，我央求他拿出吉他，他半阖眼睛拨弦，声音像烟气般散开盘旋在我们俩头顶，再顶级的大麻也无法模拟的美。我问他一句话然后迷迷糊糊睡去。  
梦是雾里的句子，红色的花和白色的雪，我爬上枪响后的黎明，他躺在雪山上的花海。他一半是属于我的白发的页，一半是绿色眼睛隐在卷发夜空中的吉米。  
吉他还在响，我坐在床上，黑发的吉米靠在墙上哼唱，我说过吗？他的声音太柔软了点，像玫瑰花蕊，我吻他的手指停止，但吉他没有停，我们在烟气里做爱，我抱着他消瘦的脊背睡去。  
醒来时吉米或者页都不见了，我冲出门，他或者说他躺在木地板上，像坠落的黑鸟，蜷曲发亮的黑色卷发搭在额头上，玫瑰盛开在他的胸口。洋桔梗是洁白的衣衫和稀疏的白发，他美得像月亮，闪着光而黯淡。昨天的玫瑰和洋桔梗散落在他怀里，白色也染上红。  
我拾起地面上的剪刀，上面有我的血，有玫瑰的，现在洋桔梗也有了。


	4. She just satisfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她拥抱我的时候我留下了眼泪，她像一把骨血制的刀刃末入我的心脏，我的血管和脏器隐隐抽痛。

夕阳在公路的尽头燃烧起来，初秋炽热地烤着泥土，像那天一样的场景发生地点不同，人物也徒增了几根白发。  
我点着一根烟，递给了眼前熟悉到陌生的黑发女人。  
Page啊，绿色眼睛的Page小姐。

所有人都在讨论新来的小姑娘。  
重刑犯们仿佛自带一种气场，不是那些因为小偷小摸或者卖淫进来的女孩儿能比的。而在这所重刑犯专属的监狱里突然有这么个小女孩，好像红油里的一滴水。  
在食堂就看见那个女孩，独自占用一角的桌子，没有夸张的纹身或者穿孔，个子很单薄，月亮似的小脸埋在浓密的黑卷发里。  
我走近她，女孩子抬起眼懒懒地看了一眼，低下头继续扒拉盘子里夹生的西兰花。  
端着盘子坐在她对面，不说话，却也不忌讳目光。  
有人叫我铁窗玛利亚——这不稀奇，比起那个寸头或肌肉发达性征模糊的女人，我的金发连同声音确实算得上是温柔魅惑。  
女同性恋——监狱里几乎百分之百的人群里，我的口碑也很好，无非是因为灵活的舌头和修长的手指。  
女人们看见我靠近新来的没人觉得稀奇，我喜欢各种各样的人，像集邮一样每一种睡一遍，入狱后，人的范围屈尊缩小到女人。  
收集册里好像从来没有过眼前这样的女人，我脑子里突然只剩下十来岁时修道院里的唱诗班女孩，垂着眼眸唱听不懂的赞美诗，圣洁而悲悯。  
比欲望更加模糊的感情击中了我，催使我去坐在她对面，把自己推向和她结成蛛网的命运。  
黑发女孩只抬头看了我一眼，她说，你可以叫我Page。  
她抿着嘴朝我笑，越发像教会学校的小女孩。我一撩金发，耳后散发走私进来的香水味，我凑上去亲她的嘴角，小姑娘的味道很纯，说不上来的感觉，我居然有些窘迫的罪恶感。  
“204，亲爱的。”这些烂透了的调情伎俩在她面前只让我觉得低劣，我硬着头皮走完熟悉的“流程”。我更希望她听不懂我在讲什么，她好像是一个开关，打开了我，怯懦冲垮了我。  
十四岁夜晚的辗转反侧重现，而我等的不是全国巡演的摇滚明星而是一个柔软到脆弱的黑发女孩，我心底发笑，唾弃自己的无端恐惧。  
她还是来了，像雪白月光里的梦，穿着白色的裙子，露出贫瘠的肩胛和乳房的曲线。  
她拥抱我的时候我留下了眼泪，她像一把骨血制的刀刃末入我的心脏，我的血管和脏器隐隐抽痛。  
我只好用亲吻去止血，她在我的手指上承欢，扭送身体细细喘息，反而像受难的耶稣，我呢，我成了买香油的妓女玛利亚。  
最后我和她都高潮了，我盯着月光穿过铁格子被切分成一块一块，我问她因为什么进来。  
她躺在湿漉漉地黑发中央，小脸笑出皱纹，让我想起丢进石子的池塘。  
“我杀了个男人，顺便烧了他家，用焦木枯骨做了琴。”


	5. 页

夜幕降临，如牡蛎打开自己的壳，吉米露出自己，云朵散尽时我踏入他。我挠挠他细瘦的腰部，并没有过多的脂肪却柔软得不可思议，激起海浪和他细碎的笑。他闭上眼睛，头向后仰，黑发垂到后背，他汗津津的腰窝。我亲吻他的发顶，像亲吻一个羞涩的女孩子。这是一个影子，海市蜃楼，灰姑娘十二点魔咒，我害怕他在下一秒消失。主权交换时我没有反应过来，任由他啄吻我的脖颈，我晕乎乎的，是黑魔法吗，他确乎对我施法。天亮之后我会被当作女巫的同党抑或情人被推上绞刑架吗。吉米，吉米，我愿意，好吗，吉米。我呼唤他的名字，罅隙里他用气音回答我，我听不清他在说什么，含糊的低声哼哼，撒娇的黑猫。他的黑发融入夜幕，只剩下莹莹一轮月亮，他盯着我。我用唇寻找寻找那丝光源，亲吻时触在毛茸茸的睫毛上。


End file.
